


Food is the Best Weapon

by lucathia



Category: 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, word count: 100-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food is the best weapon against Yang Ming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food is the Best Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://31days-exchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**31days_exchange**](http://31days-exchange.livejournal.com/) theme 5. In a manner of someone who tried to eat a snail once, [31_days masterlist](http://lucathia-rykatu.livejournal.com/187013.html).

Food is the best weapon against Yang Ming. As his older sister, I know this _super_ well. He only ever listens to me when I hold his food hostage. I'm sure Lolidragon will soon discover this piece of truth, though maybe I should give her some pointers to help their relationship along. I made a note to myself to do just that the next time I logged on.

In the mornings, my brother expects me to make breakfast for him, that lazy bum. I wonder when I'll ever get to taste something he makes, huh? No matter, I actually _like_ chopping and dicing and slicing (no wonder it feels so great to be Prince. I even get to do it outside the kitchen).

I don't make him lunch all the time - I'm not his maid or anything. He can go buy lunch. In fact, he should buy lunch for me too! Every day to repay me for all the homemade meals I've made him! Yeah, that sounds like a plan...

In the evenings, I of course make dinner. I come back all tired and worn out from lecture, so the logical thing is, of course, heading to the kitchen to release some stress. Even if he wanted to make me dinner, no way, the kitchen's _my_ territory, so hands off.

Sometimes though, just sometimes, I get really fed up with how he thinks it's a given that I should be making him food, but other times, I'm quite gleeful over the fact that I'm pretty much in control of the household because I control the food. I mean, it's totally up to me whether I serve his favorite dishes or some disgusting snails instead (though snails are really too good for him). Yang Ming sure learned early on not to piss me off.

I nodded happily. Yup, I had my brother trained well.


End file.
